


A Moment Shared

by Tish



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two exhausted people, one moment of mutual respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).



The bulb had blown as he walked outside to sit down, and the stars were out in the cool, clear night. He sat back, looking up and let his eyes close.

 

Hawkeye didn't open his eyes as he heard someone come out and sit next to him. He groaned out a single word of greeting and lay his head back against the wall.

“And a very good _heh_ , to you, too, Doctor Pierce,” Margaret replied, the tiredness painfully evident in her voice.

“When we get through this, all you'll be getting from me is stacked z's,” the words pushed slowly through Hawkeye's lips. Eyes still closed, he slowly massaged the back of his neck, only to open them as Margaret rubbed his shoulder.

“Klinger says there's about fifty more. We'll get there. You got a knot right there,” Margaret kneaded her fingers over a muscle as Hawkeye hissed in relief.

“That feels good. I thought sitting against this wall was luxury, but this is paradise,” Hawkeye gave her a weary laugh. “Thank you.”

“Don't get used to it. I just want you to be able to get through God knows how many more surgeries.” Margaret's voice was chiding, but tempered with empathy.

Hawkeye nodded and looked into her eyes. “Every time I felt myself falling asleep in there, I bit my tongue, kicked myself, _anything_ to keep going, to save those kids. Then I'd worry that I was dreaming, operating in my sleep, and I'd kick myself again just to be sure I was actually awake. I'm pretty sure I'm actually awake now. I hope.”

Margaret spoke in a firm, but warm tone. “Pierce. _Hawkeye_ , we're a team, we have each others' backs. We're going to sit out here and rest, then go back and fix those young men. Now, close your eyes, or look up at those stars. Focus on something else other than what's two feet away from you.”

“Yes, ma'am. Thank you, Margaret.” A smile slowly covered Hawkeye's face, but his words were sincere. Still dog-tired, but with a hint of fresh vigour, Hawkeye shut his eyes in the cool of the night.


End file.
